Fire, Ice, And A Pikachu Thrown In
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: The Enterprise, Voyager, Titan, and the Premonition investigate a star system and encounter the Regis


****I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION*************  
  
Author's Notes: This is set about one and a half years after Data's death in Star Trek Nemesis. I'm also not good with stardates so bear with me.  
  
Fire & Ice, And A Pikachu Thrown In  
  
By:  
  
Digimon Lantern 1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Mission  
  
"Captain Picard," Lieutenant Hammond said over the comm. "Admiral Baker is hailing you."  
  
Captain Picard sat down in his ready room chair.  
  
"I'll take it in here." Captain Picard said as his monitor activated.  
  
Admiral William Baker was a hero of the fairly recent war with the Dominion. Though he was about the same age as Captain Riker, he had a rather bad run of luck when he was a commander. The battle-scarred admiral appeared on the screen.  
  
"Captain Picard, I want to send the Enterprise and the Titan to Sector 375- H." Admiral Baker said.  
  
"Sector 375-H. That's that system where those ships disappeared during the war." Captain Picard said acknowledging the sector's significance.  
  
"Exactly. That sector might have Dominion forces that may still believe the war is going on. I need not tell you what's at stake." Admiral Baker said. "Admiral Baker out."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The Enterprise rendezvoused with the Titan in an outlying sector. After exchanging pleasantries, the Titan began to search one system while the Enterprise went to search another. As Captain Picard was about to relax to a cup of Earl Grey, Lt. Hammond once again interrupted him. "Captain Picard, we're receiving a distress call from the Titan. They're under attack." Lt. Hammond told him.  
  
"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!" He ordered as he got into his chair on the bridge. "Commander James, set a course for the Titan. Maximum warp."  
  
"Aye, sir." James said setting the course.  
  
When the Enterprise reached the Titan's coordinates, they could barely believe what they saw. Three creatures which could have easily been thought of as small asteroids were attacking the Titan.  
  
"Analysis." Picard ordered.  
  
"The creatures appear to be firing tachyon bursts which are impacting with great effect on the Titan. The Titan's Bow shields are still up but only at 14% . The rest of her shields are down. Hull breaches on Decks 12-31. Fire suppression systems appear to be off-line. A warp core breach is in progress." Commander James announced. "The Titan is hailing."  
  
"On screen." Picard said.  
  
Captain Riker appeared on the screen. A cut on his forehead was bleeding. His bridge was on fire.  
  
"Captain Picard, I need you to beam my people aboard." Captain Riker said.  
  
In a miraculous rescue, the Enterprise managed to beam aboard the Titan's crew and get out before the Titan's warp core detonated. Captain Picard made his way to sickbay where Doctor Crusher was busy utilizing a dermal regenerator on Captain Riker's cut. Picard was sorry for what happened to his former first officer but his bigger concern was what the hell were those things that so easily destroyed a Sovereign-Class starship.  
  
"How is he, Doctor?" Picard asked.  
  
"He's going to be fine." Riker told him. "Captain, we detected a trans- phasic pulse originating from the planet in question. We went to investigate and were attacked by the three creatures. What's worse, Jean- Luc, is that we detected wreckage of three Borg vessels. My science officer believes that these creatures destroyed them."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Captain's Log Supplemental. After transporting the Titan's survivors to Starbase 357, Captain Riker and Counselor Troi have decided to stay with the Enterprise to discover what the trans-phasic pulse was. Admiral Janeway, however, has ordered me to wait. She and Admiral Baker are coming to assist in the investigation. "Sir, I'm detecting Admiral Baker's ship as well as Voyager coming toward Starbase 357 at high warp." Commander James said.  
  
"Shall I hail them?" Lt. Hammond asked.  
  
"Just wait." Picard said.  
  
Then, the U.S.S. Premonition and the U.S.S. Voyager popped out of warp with the Premonition in the lead. Both ships hailed the Enterprise.  
  
"Admirals, I see Admiral Baker won the drag race." Picard said.  
  
"I was able to push her about point zero zero zero zero five seven cochranes faster than Voyager. I'd have to give credit where its due." Admiral Baker said. "Jean-Luc, the Geronimo and the Thunderchild are towing in a dry dock so that we may begin the plan."  
  
"We'll beam over to explain our idea." Janeway said.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." Captain Picard told them.  
  
Captain's Log Stardate 55045.2  
  
The Admirals' plan appears to be a good one. Utilizing the retractable ablative hull armor that Admiral Janeway obtained from her future self, her special shuttle, the Delta Flyer, will be outfitted with this armor. The Enterprise is now being equipped with this same armor. Voyager and the Premonition will be accompanying the Enterprise to lend support to this effort. Seeing the what these creatures had done to the Titan, I'll welcome any help that they can provide.  
  
"We're nearing the edge of the system." Lt. Commander Wilson said.  
  
"Activate the armor. Red Alert." Picard ordered. "Helm, take us in."  
  
"Remember, Jean-Luc." Baker said hailing them. "We have to keep this fight going until the Delta Flyer can land."  
  
"Understood." Picard said as the frozen creature began to target the Enterprise.  
  
Onboard Voyager, Commander Thomas Paris was finishing up the final Pre- Flight checks on his second child, the first being the original Delta Flyer, and the third being his daughter, Miram. Lt. Commander Harry Kim was at the science station as Geordi and Worf entered the shuttle. Worf took the tactical station and Geordi took the Engineering. Captain Riker took a seat next to him. "Remember, Tom." Janeway said. "We'll be moving rather fast. So if you hit full impulse, you might be able to get past them."  
  
"Understood, Admiral." Paris said. "Welcome to the Delta Flyer. The captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. Please place your tray tables in their upright position until we come to a complete stop."  
  
The Delta Flyer was hurtled out of Voyager's shuttle bay and it flew at a great speed towards the planet and the source of the trans-phasic pulse. The rock creature was about to attack them but the Premonition fired two trans-phasic torpedoes at the creature. Soon, the Delta Flyer entered the atmosphere of the planet. Tom smiled on how easy that seemed but he knew it was a lot more difficult. Then, something attacked them.  
  
"Evasive maneuvers!" Tom exclaimed.  
  
"It appears a large bird that is capable of shooting electricity is attacking us." Harry said.  
  
"Armor is down to forty percent." Worf reported. "Returning fire."  
  
A photonic missile seemed to only make the creature madder than it already was. It attacked again.  
  
"We just lost three EPS conduits. If we lose another..." Geordi said as the bird struck again.  
  
"I'm bringing us in for a landing. Brace for impact!" Paris yelled as the Delta Flyer impacted on the planet's surface.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Paris, Kim, Riker, Worf, and La Forge gazed at the wreck of the Delta Flyer.  
  
"She ain't going to be flying for awhile." Paris said.  
  
"I don't know. A little bit of buffing and a new coat of paint, no one will know the difference." La Forge joked.  
  
"Wow, what a ship." They heard a voice behind them say.  
  
They turned around to see a ten year old girl. She was humanlike. From the attire she wore, she was an outdoors seeking person. On her belt hung six miniature red and white balls. The girl stumbled over a few rocks but quickly picked herself up. It was clear that this had happened many times before. Worf readied his phaser but Riker made a gesture that told Worf he should hold off.  
  
"May we help you?" Riker asked. "I'm Carey." The girl said. "Why are you having your Pokemon dig out your ship?"  
  
Riker appeared to be confused by her words.  
  
"What are Pokemon?" He asked.  
  
"Oh..." Carey said. "You must not be from this planet."  
  
"We're from out of town." Riker said trying to keep the Prime Directive in place.  
  
"No, you can't be from out of town. Everyone on this world uses Pokemon. Besides," She said pulling out one of the balls. "you look like you might need some help. Maybe the Professor can help out."  
  
With that, Carey threw the ball out and one of the largest birds he had ever seen materialized in front of him.  
  
"Hello, Bluebeak." The girl said cuddling the enormous avian. "Sir, Bluebeak will only be able to carry four of you plus me so one of you will have to stay behind until I can come back."  
  
"What kind of bird is Bluebeak?" Riker asked.  
  
"Swell!" The bird exclaimed.  
  
"Bluebeak's a Swellow." Carey said. "He's just the cutest little thing, isn't he."  
  
Worf walked up to Riker, slightly apprehensive.  
  
"What is it, Worf?" Riker asked.  
  
"Captain, I volunteer to stay behind. I wish to survey this area a little more closely." Worf said.  
  
Carey, Riker, La Forge, Paris, and Kim got onto the big bird and flew off. Worf got his batleth out and he walked around in the forest of this strange world filled with interesting creatures when two humans and a cat dropped out of a tree.  
  
"Who are you?" Worf asked.  
  
"To Protect The World From Devastation."  
  
"To Unite All People Within Our Nation."  
  
"To Denounce The Evils Of Truth And Love."  
  
"To Extend Our Reach To The Stars Above."  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"James."  
  
"Team Rocket Blasting Off At The Speed Of Light."  
  
"Surrender Now Or Prepare To Fight, Right?"  
  
"Meowth, That's Right!"  
  
Worf got into a fighting stance with his batleth and grinned. If these people wanted a fight, they would get one.  
  
"@&&%*)@)@" Worf said. "@#$#@^@(&$@_!*$@!)%(!@#%#+!$#"  
  
(Klingon To Federation Standard Translation: All right, you knuckleheads. I will feast on your still beating hearts.)  
  
"I don't think we want to fight him." Jesse said.  
  
"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They yelled as they ran away from the charging Klingon.  
  
Bluebeak landed in Mauville City as Gary Oak was about to take a cloaked figure (Fabric, not cloaked as in invisible) who Carey identified as the Professor.  
  
"So, I hear you're the True Pokemon Master." Gary said snickering. "Funny, you don't look impressive."  
  
"Then you must learn that appearances may be deceiving." The professor said pulling out his own ball.  
  
"Then, I guess I'll have to challenge you to a Pokemon battle." Gary said.  
  
"I must warn you. I am quite capable of defending myself." The Professor said. "Femore, I choose you!"  
  
A creature appeared in front of the Professor. It was about the size of a Marowak. It had the skull helmet but it also wore armor made out of bone. What got Riker's attention though was that this creature utilized a bone sword that looked remarkably like a batleth.  
  
"Dodrio! I choose you!" Gary exclaimed as a bird with three heads appeared in front of him. "Dodrio, Peck!"  
  
The bird ran towards the Femore at an incredible speed. It seemed like it was going to strike his target.  
  
"Femore, now! Triple Whammy!" The professor exclaimed.  
  
Femore struck the Dodrio before it could react. The first hit sent the flightless bird into the air. Once in the air, Femore attacked the bird again. The bird struck the ground hard and collapsed.  
  
"Return!" Gary said dematerializing the bird back in. "I only got one Pokemon left. The other four were already hurt. Go Umbreon!"  
  
The dark Pokemon materialized. It sniffed the air and turned towards Femore. Immediately, it sent sand into Femore's face. Before Umbreon could land another attack, the Professor recalled his Pokemon.  
  
"Guinan! Go!" The Professor said releasing a large dinosaur. This dinosaur had leaf-like wings and appeared to have bananas growing from its neck. "Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Such a beautiful Tropius, isn't it." Carey said.  
  
The Tropius sent a swarm of leaves in the direction of the Umbreon. It tried to dodge and as it dodged, that is when Guinan struck. The Umbreon had dodged to close to Guinan and when it thought that it was over, the massive tail of the plant saurian swung around and stuck the Pokemon. The Umbreon flew through the air and impacted with its trainer, knocking it out. The Tropius returned to its Pokeball. Gary walked into the Pokemon Center as the Professor walked over to them.  
  
"Hello, Captain Riker. Geordi, how have you been?" He said to them.  
  
"Do we know you?" Riker asked.  
  
"Yes, though you think I'm dead." He said removing the hood.  
  
"Data..."Geordi said in disbelief. 


End file.
